Jigsaw Puzzle
by sazyanaita
Summary: "-kau janji mentraktirku parfait." Satu pertanyaan sederhana, satu kenangan lama, dan potongan-potongan puzzle yang sangat Munakata Reishi sukai. Shonen-ai, fluff, and so much warning inside. R&R.


**Disclaimer : K © GoRa & GoHands**

**Warning : superOOC Munakata, Mikorei, possible typo(s), slash, BL, shonen-ai.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jigsaw Puzzle**

**tasyatazzu – 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dahinya berkerut. Jari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak sabaran. Di hadapannya, terhampar potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang berantakan dan separuh jadi. Tangan yang satunya memegang sekeping potongan _puzzle_ dan memutar-mutar benda itu.

Kalau ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Munakata Reishi mengerutkan dahi _hanya_ untuk berpikir, maka _jigsaw puzzle_ adalah jawabannya.

Sudah setengah jam ia berusaha menyelesaikan permainan ini—sesuatu yang biasanya dapat ia selesaikan dalam lima belas menit saja—namun tidak berhasil. Ia hanya bisa menyelesaikan sebagian kecil sudut bawah dan sedikit sisi atas. Padahal ini adalah _puzzle_ 1000 kepingnya yang biasa. Apa karena ini versi terbaru dari yang sebelumnya ia mainkan, ia tidak paham. Rasanya tidak ada yang berubah kecuali warna dan gambarnya—Munakata melirik sedikit contoh gambar di kotak mainan tersebut.

Apa yang salah dengan benda ini sampai ia tidak bisa memainkannya seperti biasa?

"Kapten."

Suara monoton yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mendongak dan melihat sang _vanguard_ dari SCEPTER 4 sedang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan wajah malas yang biasa. Keberadaannya yang mengagetkan Munakata meyakinkan sang kapten bahwa anak buahnya ini—lagi-lagi—mengizinkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Oh. Fushimi-kun. Aku tidak _mendengar_ kau masuk ke dalam ruangan."

Saruhiko mendengus. "Tadi aku mengetuk pintu tapi sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk dengan apapun yang sedang kau kerjakan jadi aku masuk saja."

Munakata tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana anak buah kesayangannya yang satu ini merasa terganggu. "Ah. Begitu kah?"

"Tch."

_Ini dia!_ Kalau Munakata bisa bertindak di luar karakter, maka ia akan menunjuk wajah Saruhiko dan mengatakan hal tersebut. Karena ada wibawa yang dipertaruhkan dari jabatannya, Munakata hanya mendengus geli dan berdeham. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Fushimi-kun?"

"Aku hanya mau mengantar laporan mengenai kegiatan HOMRA minggu kemarin," ujar Saruhiko datar.

"Baiklah. Simpan saja di tumpukan map itu," Munakata menunjuk satu sudut di mejanya, "nanti kulihat. Terima kasih, Fushimi-kun."

Saruhiko buru-buru menyampaikan tugasnya dan angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Lebih lama lagi ia mendengar ocehan Munakata, bisa-bisa ia terjebak di obrolan satu sisi tanpa akhir dari Munakata. Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kerjanya, ia melihat Letnan Awashima berjalan menuju ruangan Munakata dengan membawa nampan makanan berisi nasi kepal dan _semangkuk pasta kacang merah_.

"Ah, Fushimi-kun. Kau baru dari ruangan Kapten?"

Saruhiko tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _semangkuk pasta kacang merah_ yang berada di atas nampan. Perutnya serasa melilit dan siap memuntahkan segala isinya saat itu juga.

"Fushimi-kun?"

"Permisi."

Seri menaikkan alisnya ketika Saruhiko melangkah lebar-lebar dan berbelok ke kamar mandi tanpa membalas sapaannya. Memutuskan bahwa Saruhiko memang seorang pemuda dengan masalah tatakrama yang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, ia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruangan Munakata.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin tahu hubunganku dengan Suoh Mikoto?"

Munakata hampir saja tersedak nasi ketika Seri—tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan—memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Ya, Kapten. Maaf jika saya lancang. Rumor mengenai dirimu dan Raja Merah sudah terlalu banyak beredar. Mulai dari cerita tentang kalian adalah teman satu SMA, tetangga sejak kecil, atau rekan minum setiap malam di bar milik Kusanagi, dan lainnya yang bahkan di luar logika. Saya ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dan kemudian memperbaiki rumor yang ada." Seri menjelaskan panjang lebar. Munakata mengerjap sebentar sebelum menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Sebenarnya, Awashima-kun, semua rumor itu benar adanya. Aku dan Suoh Mikoto adalah tetangga sejak kecil, teman SMA, dan rekan minum di bar HOMRA. Kau tidak perlu memperbaiki apapun lagi."

Seri terdiam, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapat. "Kalau, kau dan Raja Merah memang teman sejak kecil, kenapa hubungan kalian jadi seperti ini?"

"Selain karena kami sama-sama Raja?"

Seri mengangguk.

"Hmm…. Ceritanya panjang, Awashima-kun."

.

.

.

* * *

Munakata kecil adalah replika dirinya yang sudah dewasa dalam bentuk lebih bantat dan polos. Sejak dulu, ia selalu membela teman-temannya yang dijahili oleh sekelompok anak-anak penguasa. Selalu jadi pahlawan di lingkungan kecilnya. Di taman kanak-kanak, ia adalah ketua kelas yang dapat diandalkan oleh semua guru. Di sekolah dasar, ia adalah ketua OSIS yang dihormati oleh semuanya. Begitu pula di jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya. Sebut saja nama jabatan-jabatan penting yang ada, maka nama Munakata Reishi akan tercetak sebagai salah satu yang pernah memilikinya.

Munakata Reishi begitu menyukai keteraturan, ketenangan dan keadaan yang seimbang, sampai sedikit keganjilan pun membuat tangannya gatal.

Dan keganjilan yang terus mengganggunya, adalah Suoh Mikoto.

Suoh Mikoto adalah salah satu bocah kecil yang tinggal di daerah rumahnya. Ketika Munakata kecil sedang hobi-hobinya menjelajah, ia menemukan anak kecil seumurannya sedang mengayuh sepedanya di pinggir sungai, dengan tiga ekor anjing besar mengejarnya. Anehnya, bocah berambut merah menyala itu tetap mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai seolah-olah tidak sedang dikejar oleh apapun, dan ketika pada akhirnya ketiga anjing tersebut berhasil menghadang jalannya, yang ia lakukan adalah turun dari sepeda dan menghela napas panjang.

"Menyusahkan saja."

Lalu, menit selanjutnya, Munakata melihat ketiga ekor anjing tersebut sedang merintih tidak jelas di tanah, dengan si bocah berambut merah kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil bersiul-siul sumbang.

Kali berikutnya mereka bertemu adalah di sekolah dasar. Ia kemudian mengetahui nama bocah tersebut adalah Suoh Mikoto. Rasa penasaran tidak membuatnya mencari lebih lanjut mengenai si rambut merah. Ia hanya mengamati saja ketika Mikoto lewat di hadapannya, atau ketika ia dihukum karena terlambat dan tertidur di kelas, atau ketika ia memergokinya tidur di bawah pohon, atau ketika nama mereka yang berdekatan—Munakata dan Mikoto—membuat keduanya berada dalam satu lomba lari jarak pendek yang sama.

Karena terlalu banyak mengamati, Munakata jadi tidak fokus dan kalah dalam pertandingan pertama mereka. Setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Kelas yang berbeda, lingkungan yang berbeda, dan pilihan SMP yang berbeda membuat keduanya terpisah begitu saja.

Interaksi mereka yang selanjutnya adalah ketika keduanya berada di SMA. Munakata adalah wakil dari murid baru yang diharuskan memberikan sambutan pada saat penerimaan siswa, ketika ia melihat ada warna merah yang mencuat di antara semua kepala.

Kehidupan SMA-nya setelah itu tidak lagi sama.

Munakata Reishi adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus anggota komite kedisiplinan, kapten klub kendo, dan seorang ketua kelas. Entah apa dosanya, Mikoto selalu membuat ulah dan dialah yang ketiban sial untuk membereskan segalanya. Ia juga yang diberi tugas oleh guru-guru dan ketua komite disiplin untuk mengingatkan Mikoto agar memakai seragamnya dengan benar dan mengurangi waktu tidurnya di kelas. Ia juga yang harus melerai anggota klub ketika tanpa sengaja Mikoto mengalahkan mereka semua di pertandingan kendo antar kelas.

Dan Munakata juga yang harus mengejar-ngejar Mikoto ke atap, di kantin, atau di taman sekolah hanya untuk menyeretnya masuk kelas—karena ia adalah ketua kelas dan satu kelas dengan si rambut merah sialan.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, sekali saja?"

Satu hari di musim semi tahun kedua, Munakata hampir meledak ketika menemukan dirinya terjebak lagi dengan Mikoto di kelas yang sama. Setelah menyeret kakinya ke atap sekolah hanya untuk menemukan si rambut singa sedang makan roti melon dan minum susu _strawberry_ dengan tenangnya sambil melihat langit biru, ia tidak tahan lagi.

Sementara Mikoto hanya menatapnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Mikoto Suoh! Bisakah kau masuk kelas dengan benar, memakai seragam dengan benar, dan melakukan semuanya sesuai aturan? Sekali saja?" Munakata terdengar payah tapi ia tidak lagi peduli.

Namun, Mikoto lebih tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau pusing.

"Untuk?"

Detik ini, Munakata sudah habis akal dan ia berteriak kesal sebelum menerjang Mikoto dan memaksanya memakai seragam dengan benar sementara si rambut merah melawan.

.

.

.

"…Maaf kalau aku memotong ceritamu, Kapten. Tapi, kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu?"

Munakata mengerjap sebentar, lalu menyesap teh hijau yang sudah tersedia di mejanya. "Tidak, tentu saja. Itu hanya sekedar bumbu dalam cerita. Jadi, kau mau dengar lanjutannya?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menggangguku begini, Munakata?"

Nada suara Mikoto yang monoton membuat sang ketua OSIS ingin menjambak rambut merah tersebut, lalu membenturkan kepala di tangannya ke dinding terdekat.

"Justru kau yang menggangguku, Suoh. Kau pikir bagaimana kehidupanku tiga tahun terakhir ini?"

"Membosankan," jawab Mikoto sambil menguap.

"Yang membosankan itu hidupmu."

"Hm."

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak?!"

"Ya. Jadi, apa maumu?"

Munakata menghela napas. Hari sudah sore, langit sudah berwarna oranye, hampir semua siswa sudah pulang, dan ia terjebak di ruang OSIS dengan Mikoto karena pemuda tanggung tersebut memutuskan untuk merusak keran air di kamar mandi dan membakar satu wajan di kelas tataboga.

"Aku mau, kau tidak lagi merusak keran di kamar mandi dan membakar apapun lagi di kelas tataboga. Malah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut kelas tataboga atau kelas apapun yang melibatkan benda-benda berbahaya."

"Bukan salahku kerannya macet, dan bukan salahku wajannya tidak tahan api."

"Dan bukan salahku juga kalau kau dapat hukuman untuk membersihkan taman satu minggu. Perintah langsung dari kepala sekolah. Catatan tambahannya, _jangan merusak tanaman_."

Mikoto terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Kalau itu maumu."

"Itu bukan mauku, Suoh. Itu mau kepala sekolah."

Suoh mengangkat bahu dan berbalik keluar ruangan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di depan pintu sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Kusarankan sebaiknya kau membawa sarung tangan dan sekop mulai besok, Munakata."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah dapat dibayangkan. Dengan _ajaib_nya, semua tanaman yang sudah susah payah ditanam kepala sekolah jadi rusak dan berantakan dan…. Intinya, Munakata-lah yang harus membereskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Seri mengurut dahinya. "Jadi, hubungan kalian berdua sudah seperti ini sejak, dulu?"

Munakata kembali meneguk teh hijaunya. "Ya, kurang lebih. Hanya saja, dulu kami bukan Raja dan tidak memiliki kekuatan ini, ataupun Pedang Damoscles. Jadi, pertengkaran kami hanya berakhir di beberapa kursi patah dan banyak jendela pecah, atau di beberapa lebam di wajah dan sedikit omelan guru."

"… begitu?"

"Ya. Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan, Awashima-kun?"

Seri menggeleng. "Semuanya sudah jelas untukku, Kapten. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bercerita padaku. Saya permisi dulu." Seri menunduk singkat sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Munakata. Setelah ia keluar, terdengar dengusan geli dari balik pintu kertas yang membatasi ruang kerja Munakata dengan ruangan tatami. Pintu kertas tersebut dibuka, dan seorang berambut merah dengan wajah mengantuk sedang duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau tidak cerita waktu aku jadi raja dan kau marah-marah tidak jelas di atap sekolah."

"Aku juga tidak cerita kalau kau adalah seniorku dan kau sempat mengulang satu tahun karena terlalu banyak tidur di atap sekolah. Atau ketika kau diare karena kebanyakan makan roti melon."

"Hng." Mikoto mendengus dan merebahkan dirinya lagi di atas tatami. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku lapar."

"Kalau lapar, makan saja sendiri."

"Tidak mau. Hari ini kau janji mau masak kare dan mentraktirku _parfait_."

"Kalau anggota HOMRA tahu kau suka _strawberry_, apa reaksi mereka?"

"Bukan urusanku. Cepat selesaikan. Aku lapar."

"Baiklah, Raja Manja. Asal kau tutup mulut dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi."

.

.

.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Munakata diseret paksa dari mejanya ketika sedang memasang keping _puzzle_ yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**A/N **: *muncul dari dalam gua sambil ketawa* *kemudian dilempar kacang*

AKHIRNYA GUE BISA LOGIN KE FFN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PARA PENCIPTA ADD-ONS SIAPAPUN DIRIMU SINI KUKECUP BASAH!

... ahem.

Ah, aku senang sekali bisa kembali membuka laman ini. Rasanya seperti ketemu pacar yang udah ngga jelas juntrungannya ada di mana. Mau putus kok susah, dicari ngga ketemu aja. Memang jalan takdir suka tak terduga. Jadilah saya kembali lagi ke situs tercinta ini. Myoahahahaha.

Dan, sekali lagi, saya ganti nama pena jadi **sazyanaita**. Jangan tanya alasannya apa, karena semuanya sesederhana saya kepengen ganti aja.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan banyolan dan ramblingan ini. Ditunggu reviewnya!

**regards,**

**sazyanaita**


End file.
